


Underage Incest

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, aaaye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis(15) and Harry(13) are brothers. They never really had any boundaries, they just didn’t think they could go that far and feel the need to go a bit further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underage Incest

They had always been close. Close enough to share beds when a cousin or two would stay for the week end. Louis would put an extra pillow on his bed and shift to the right to create enough space for his little brother.  
Louis was fifteen and Harry had just turned thirteen. Every morning, their mum left pretty early leaving the responsibility to her eldest son. Louis would wake up first, shower first and do everything else first before waking Harry up. And Harry would get dressed and come down just in time for breakfast. It became a regular thing, and everything was fine. There were some days when Louis would sleep in but Harry always automatically woke up at quarter past eight and jump into his brother’s bed.  
Harry was old enough to walk to school by himself. But Louis would wait for him in the evening outside the gates and they’d walk home side by side.  
This was their life and they were quite used to it.  
The two didn’t look very much alike. Louis was cute. He had floppy brown hair that often looked like cotton candy. In fact it did smell like candy floss. His blue eyes were soft and always sparkling. He had a gorgeous smile, he would always use it to make the teachers melt. He would always use it to get out of any kind of tricky situation. He wasn’t really tall. Harry was nearly as tall as him and it kinda pissed Louis off. But Louis would always roll his pants up to give himself a few extra inches. Well it only made him look a bit shorter but ten times cuter.

Harry on the other side was more considered as gorgeous. He had messy dark hair which was often mistaken for curly locks. No his hair wasn’t curly. It was just messy and untidy and it stuck in all directions. Louis was quite the cause of this as he kept ruffling his brother’s hair. Harry had green bright eyes. They were so big, but they fitted to his plump peachy cheeks and huge grin. His eyelashes weren’t as long a Louis’ but he had red blood lips which drew the attention of many people.  
The two of them really made a perfect pair. They were pretty much attached at the hip. But each of them knew that they both needed their own personal space.

Every Saturday, Louis brought his friend Zayn round and they’d play fifa or go to the cinema. Harry had two best friends. Niall and Liam. The two of them were really perfect together. They’d been best friends since they were toddlers and tagged Harry to their friendship when the curly one entered their primary school.

Today was Thursday. Harry had his violin class. He didn’t really like it at first, but he ended up becoming one of Mr Brown’s best little musician. It was quite dark and Louis didn’t want to leave his brother wandering in the cold. Even if he only had to take a ten minute walk.

Harry walked out of the building in the middle of the other apprentices.  
“Harry!!” Harry looked around confused. He sighed in relief when his eyes found the caramel hair dropping in front of his brother’s cerulean eyes. “Louis, what are you doing here?”  
“I’m happy to see you too! Come on lets go home.”

The two walked side by side, silently. Louis carried the violin case and hanged it loosely on his shoulder. They were nearing the house, and soon enough they’d be sitting in the comfy dining room, in front of mum’s famous shepherd’s pie.

“Lou?  
-Hmm?  
-er…nothing”

*  
Harry really wanted to ask him. He really wanted to know. But he was scared so he decided to go straight to bed after dinner. Louis didn’t ask anything. Maybe Harry was ill or something so he chose not to worry.  
The next morning Harry was already up when Louis stepped out of the shower. The rest of the day was boring as usual. Just another daily routine. And Harry was still confused. So that night when he went to bed early again, Louis decided to enter his brother’s room.

“Harry” he whispered, not sure if the little one was already asleep. “Harry what’s wrong dear?”

Louis sat on the bed and stroked the back of Harry’s neck. The boy shook his head and rested his head between the crook of his folded arms. Louis carried on his reassuring strokes until Harry turned his head towards Louis.

“Lou, is it normal for boys to kiss?”  
-“uh?”   
– “Liam and Niall, they keep doing it…”

Louis thought for a moment before slipping inside Harry’s warm blankets. 

“Oh..er..maybe they’re dating.”  
– “No they’re not. Niall said they’ve always been doing it, why don’t they kiss girls if they want someone to date?”

Louis sighed and grabbed his brother’s head before placing it on his chest. He held Harry tightly and kissed the top of his head. 

“Well..huh I don’t know”  
– “Do you kiss Zayn?”   
– “I did once…but now he has a girlfriend.”   
Harry nodded and put his arms around Louis’ waist. At least he tried. They both giggled when Harry hit Louis’ cheek with his hand when he reached out. They were still pressed against each other, Harry’s nose bumping on the soft skin of Louis’ collarbones. Louis smelt of hair conditioner. The strawberry one. Actually it was Harry’s. But Harry didn’t complain because he knew Louis loved strawberries and it did made his hair smell marvellously good.

“Why don’t I have anyone to kiss?” Harry’s voice came out as a muffled sound but Louis still understood what his brother meant. “Have you never kissed a girl?” Harry shook his head.

“What about Emily?”  
– “She’s a twat, and I don’t like her anymore…” Louis sighed again and shook his head from side to side. Harry was really a funny kid sometimes, he was proud to have him. He considered sleeping with him that night. It was the week end anyway. Louis wasn’t even dressed for bed but he couldn’t really care, Harry’s bed was too soft and comfy for him to get up and move. That would mean leave his brother’s heat and warm skin.

“Hey Lou?  
-What?  
-Why don’t you kiss me?  
-Uh….cause we’re brothers…?  
-So what? Mum and dad do it."

Louis chuckled. A quick peck couldn’t hurt anyone. Besides, they did it a million times. When Harry was three and too young to even realise what was happening to him.  
Louis bent down and brought his face toward Harry’s cheeks. “Hey hazbear” he whispered. Harry looked up and smiled. And Louis kissed him. It was just a quick smack and Harry barely had time to feel it. But he was content, and he fell asleep there.  
*

“Louis!! Lou?” Harry had woken up first. His bed directly faced the window, and the morning sun merely burned his face. He slipped out of Louis arms and skipped off to the loo. When he came back he was surprised to see his brother hadn’t moved. He was still on his back, hair sticking to his face and lips slightly parted. Harry sat back on his bed and crossed his legs. He rested his chin on his palm as he watched his brother lightly snoring for the following thirty minutes. One of his reflexes was to sort Louis’ fringe out. He carefully aligned the locks on his forehead and sighed.

He wanted Louis awake so he could kiss him again. He stroked Louis cheek for a while. Louis yawned and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled seeing Harry’s big green eyes leaning down on him. “Harry, leave me alone” he grunted, trying to turn to his side. Harry jumped off the bed and crouched in front of him.  
“Lou! Wake up”  
– “mmh…no! It’s Saturday” Disappointed, the smaller one left his own bedroom and went to the bathroom for the second time.

The rest of the day was boring. Harry’s mates couldn’t come so he had to cope with Louis’ friends. He sulked for most of the day, ignoring Louis as much as he could. He didn’t do it on purpose. He just wanted Lou to himself. He nearly tripple backflipped when Zayn had to leave earlier so he could have dinner with his girlfriend. He jumped on Louis’ back making him slump back on the couch.

“Harry! What’s wrong?”  
\- “I thought he was never gonna leave!” Louis frowned but sat up. 

"Why?” 

– “I wanted to kiss you Lou but you were always with him  
-What are you talking about?  
-Please kiss me!!!”

After another fifteen minutes of struggling, Louis kissed harry on the lips. This time it was longer than the first one. There was no heat no angles and no rush. Just two mouths sealed. It didn’t last long enough to mean anything but to Harry it meant pretty much everything. That night Harry begged Louis to sleep with him. And who was Louis to refuse? This time they shared Louis’ larger bed and chatted and laughed for about two hours before Harry rolled on his front into a deep sleep. And Louis looked at him. He thought about how he didn’t feel any guilt at all. What they were doing wasn’t wrong and even if it was….it made Harry happy and less annoying. So Louis was glad with that.  
*  
Sunday morning came and their mum burst in their room calling them in for a breakfast outside. Louis threw his mother out of his bedroom after whispering loudly that Harry was still sleeping and he wasn’t hungry anyway.  
“Why are you sleeping with him anyway?” She raised an eyebrow, suddenly adopting this serious suspicious look on her face.  
“He wasn’t feeling well so I comforted him! Mum its fine! Go!! And bring me some pancakes you’ll be a babe!”  
He closed the door in front of her and jumped back into bed. “Wh…” Harry stirred feeling the mattress dig behind him. Louis pushed Harry close into him and sushed whilst rocking his body. “go back to sleep hun it’s nothing”  
Harry gripped Louis’ shirt tightly and fell back to sleep. He was drooling a little bit and Louis back away making a disgusted sound, this time pulling the little one from his sleep. He looked around before feeling himself confined in his pants. Horrified he quickly hid under the duvet and fiddled with his waist band before tugging it down.  
“Harry? What is it?” Harry didn’t answer but he jumped out of bed, trying to cover his bare bum with a cushion. Louis followed him into the bathroom. Harry was already undressed and into the cabin, the curtains drawn.   
“Harry did you wet my bed?”   
– “No, leave me alone” Louis picked his pyjama bottoms but dropped them fastly enough.

“Ew what’s that”  
– “I don’t know Lou”

Actually Harry knew what it was, it happened very much often. He was hid behind the shower curtain, jerking on his hard rock cock. Because of course he could never wake up from a wet dream all limp and soft. He grunted knowing Louis was still in the bathroom. Louis heard his brother groan in frustration. He knew what’d happened to Harry and wasn’t really sure if now was the time to give him sex ed. Little did he know Harry was just coming in his fist with a low moan.  
Monday morning came pretty fast and Harry refused to speak to Louis. It’s not as if Louis cared, Har  
ry was often complaining about Louis mothering him a bit too much. So that morning when Louis crawled out of bed he was surprised to see his little brother dressed and in front of his morning bowl of cereal.

“Mornin’” he mumbled before making his way to the bathroom. And there went the first and last words he addressed Harry that day. Because Harry left before Louis had time to fasten his tie and ran to get out of school before Louis could reach his gate.

*

“Mooom Harry’s been ignoring me all day  
-Oh come on Louis don’t start sort it out yourself  
-But mum…  
-He must be in a phase or something. Why do you care anyway? You should be happy he leaves your side for sometime” Louis threw a slice of cucumber towards his mother’s face and quickly apologized before his mother had time to hit him with the entire vegetable.

“Get it sorted out with dad then  
-He’s working mum!  
-Well as long as you didn’t fight, it’s fine he’s I’m sure it’s not that bad! We ran out of rice, Lou would you be nice and g-"

She turned around but Louis was already gone. She sighed, both her sons would argue often, both would always complain if the other one had an uncooperative behaviour and both were exactly the same, never willing to help.  
Louis hid inside Harry’s bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He teased and mocked his brother around but Harry wasn’t responsive. He in fact pushed a cushion over his head. Louis puffed the air out of his lungs. He was clearly annoyed.  
He sat beside Harry’s laid body and placed his palm on the back of his neck, with a soothing thumb circling around the skin.  
“Harry talk to me please….what did I do?”  
Silence

“Saturday you were still begging me to kiss you….you hate it now?”

Louis moved his hand down but didn’t stop the movements of his thumb. He dug his fingers into Harry’s waist, feeling him squirm just a little bit.

“Was it because of what happened in bed yesterday? I’m not mad you know you can tell me anything.”  
Louis went further down and Harry was still not moving. He pulled his shirt a few inches up and pressed the pad of his fingers on Harry’s hip. He was just testing, seeing how far he could go until Harry would actually react or tell him to stop. But Harry didn’t say or do anything, in fact he breathed heavily into his cushion because whatever Louis was doing to him felt good, even if he was still angry at himself for letting so many stuff happen to his body. He felt Louis’ hands slide down and to the curve of his bum. The digits stopped and Louis caressed the hot flesh there, slipping two fingers between skin and fabric. And that is approximately when Harry stopped breathing.

“I miss you bear…..you know today was kinda sad I got told off by the miss Dulan for not paying attention. Well I was thinking of you. Are you sick Harry?” and this time Louis’ finger accidently slipped between the two warm cheeks making the two boys gasp in unison. “shit..Sorry..i’m sorry I didn’t..” Louis whispered.

“shut up  
-What  
-Shut up and….carry on okay  
-But why aren’t yo-  
-fucking shut your face Louis”

But Louis snapped his hand away, hearing Harry whine in complaint. “Harry? What’s going on?” Harry was making the deep whiny frustrated noises that were muffled by the fabric of his pillow.

“Harry” Louis whispered again deeply worried now. Harry was acting weird. The kisses, and the wet dreams and the sulking and now he was…grinding his body on his duvet?

“Tell me Harry..tell me and I’ll” Louis stopped for a moment. He didn’t know what to give to the boy. He spoke before his mind could construct a proper offer “I’ll touch you again yeah?” Louis didn’t mean for it to sound as perverted and inappropriate but Harry seemed to go along with it. He turned his head to the side revealing a flushed face and watery eyes.

“I don’t know Lou. It’s been weird since you first kissed me  
-You asked for it  
-Yeah but now I dream about it and stuff. It keeps happening. I know it’s only been like four days but Louis I’m scared cause I don’t normally think about these things… I usually think about other people  
-Like when you wank?”

Harry didn’t reply but nodded. But Louis still couldn’t understand. He flipped Harry to his backside and stared at his face. Harry looked like he was about to cry.

“Hey, it’s fine, you’re just young and horny. I guess. Like right now” Louis pointed to the bulge in Harry’s trousers.

“Yeah” Harry mumbled “And lately I’ve been dealing with it with images of you in my head.”

“Really? Show me how you deal with it"  
-But..mum  
-Gone to sainsbury’s come on” 

Louis groaned, nearly tearing Harry’s pants off. Harry whimpered at Louis’ sudden move. It wasn’t like him to be this forward but he guessed they didn’t have much time. Harry had his pants rolled down to his knees and the tip of his cock poking out of his briefs. And Louis would be lying if he didn’t admit the sight was kinda hot.

“Woa you’re bigger than I expected” Louis pointed out “Can I?” and Harry nodded. He shuddered when Louis’ palm felt hot on his erection. Louis rubbed gently up and down, tracing the outline of Harry’s hard length. “Louis” Harry whined in a small high pitched voice. Louis took that as an opening and didn’t hesitate once, wrapping his fingers around the throbbing organ. Harry was shaking, it was the first time Louis was touching him like this. It was also the first time he felt a hand other than his own jerking his cock up and down. He dropped his head to Louis’ shoulder and circled his arms around Louis keeping keeping him close.  
“Tell me Harry” Louis breathed into his brother’s ear. “Tell me more”

– “I..” harry croaked and moaned when Louis flicked his thumb on the skin just under Harry’s head. Okay now that was not expected. “I did kiss her…” Louis tugged on Harry’s warm’s skin a few more times before bombarding Harry with questions. “Who?” but it seemed Harry had lost his ability of speaking, he keened and whined little noises into Louis’s skin which travelled directly to his crotch. “But when…when you do it…” Harry let out a cry feeling a hot and tight feeling inside a stomach “makes me feel good yeah”

Louis wasn’t listening to Harry’s voice, he just wanted to earn a few more moans from him. He pumped his hand up and down over and over again but that didn’t seem enough for Harry. He was biting his lip so hard, trying to refrain himself from coming. It would finish too quickly. Bucking his hips into Louis’ fist, Harry tried not to bite Louis neck as he swiped his thumb for the second time just over where Harry’s nerves were the most sensitive. And when he felt like he couldn’t hold it anymore he let out two words before his mind could register. “Fuck me Louis” and Louis stopped. Because there were things he could do and things he couldn’t. And despite how far he went, he couldn’t cross anymore boundaries. “No I can’t do that. I can’t take that from you..”

– “you can, cause you’ll always be there Lou.  
-But no, it’s not right  
-What’s not right ? you’ve got my dick in your hand!!”

At that, Louis realised and quickly let go. Harry sighed, the heat that had builded up was slowly coming down and he didn’t want that to stop. He sat up and leaned on his wall, reaching for his nightstand.  
“What are you doing?” Harry showed him the sachet of lube he snatched from his drawer before closing it. “Where’d you get that from?” he whispered “Mum and Dad have like tons of those. So did you make your mind up?”  
Louis shook his head still staring at the small sachet between Harry’s fingers. Harry made a quick move , removing his bottoms and tearing the packet open. He squirted a pea sized amount on his finger and displayed it under Louis’ gaze. He turned to his knees and rested his forehead on the wall. Now Louis had full view of Harry’s dry little hole and shit he nearly choked on the air he breathed. And Harry went for it and didn’t hesitate one bit. His point finger sank inside him and maybe the angle was wrong and Harry really had to stretch his arm out to get his finger slip a bit deeper, but what he really wanted right now was to see if Louis’ cock would feel as good as his fingers. He hadn’t shared it with his brother but lately Harry’s been sticking fingers up his ass and he wouldn’t want to lie. He loved it. And Liam (who basically gave him all the sexual tips he needed) would usually be glad to hear Harry rant about how each different angle felt.

“Since when do you do that?” Louis asked, instinctively palming his cock bulging up inside his sweat pants. “Fuck do you care” Harry grunted, slipping a second finger inside himself. Louis didn’t know if Harry made himself feel good but all his suspicions faded into thin air when Harry moaned deeply, apparently hitting a sensitive spot. Harry separated his fingers, stretching his hole into a slight bigger opening and Louis could see Harry’s fingers shining with lube digging in and out. And this time Louis couldn’t refuse such an opportunity. He grabbed the sachet and emptied his contents on his now freed cock. Harry still leaning on the wall hadn’t seen Louis shuffling his knees towards him, cock lubed up and ready to fill him up wholly.

“Harry..Harry stop” Louis pulled Harry’s arm away and pushed him against the wall. “what are you doing Lou?” Harry said, but soon stopped when he felt the tip of Louis’ cock nudging against his hole. “Ready?” Louis asked but he was already pushing in. Harry gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. The pain was near unbearable but he simply tried to push the feeling out of his mind. Soon, Louis was fully buried inside him. Louis wanted to be gentle, he swore it was his first intention. But the heat just felt too good, and he found himself pounding hard into Harry. But Harry didn’t complain, he actually ground back into Louis’ hips, flattening his palms on the wall, trying to hold himself. Both boys were barely undressed, and Harry was bouncing on Louis’ lap, chest bumping into the wall. It was all different, he felt full but unsatisfied. Harry felt like something was missing, but he couldn’t get any closer to his brother.

“Harder ..harder” Louis went a bit faster, but in his haste nearly slipped on the covers. He quickly caught himself placing a hand on the wall, next to Harry’s. The angle then changed, Louis could feel he was hitting something different and by the way Harry was moaning, Louis knew he’d done something right. He grabbed both Harry’s hips and pushed him up and down, feeling Harry clench around his dick. “faster Lou. Feels good…” 

–“Sure?” Harry patted his hand on the wall and nodded. He turned his head slightly sideways so his cheek was facing the dark blue wall paper. Louis thrusted, as fast as he could, Harry breathed in time with the speed of his thrust, finding it harder and harder to breathe at a steady pace. His hair was flopping up and down, sticking to his head and neck. He let out an incredibly long list of curse words as Louis batted in and out of him and Louis loved each and one of his deep moans and gasps. Because everything felt too good.

*

Their mum couldn’t stop asking them questions about their worn out states. Harry’s face was flushed intensely but he was happy. And Louis’ lips were swollen because he’d made out with Harry after Harry painted a new shade of white on his old wallpaper. The colour was ugly anyway.

“have you been fighting?”- “Harry, have you got fever? why’s your face all red like this?”-“Have you been wrestling in your beds or something” Louis rolled his eyes pushing his mum into the living room; “Nothing happened mum we just fooled around a bit in the garden.” Harry just smiled. Because he knew Louis was a perfect liar and he also knew he loved to kiss Louis. And he found himself a new distraction. Not that he never thought about fucking Louis before. He pretty much wanted to do that all his life but he just needed a little boost to make him realise how badly he wanted Louis close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't find a title


End file.
